


A Long Overdue Reprieve

by MikailaT



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Lots of set up, One Shot, Smut, also shitting on kalec because I can, cloning canon and killing all the clones, killing canon with a stick, raising canon from the dead and killing it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikailaT/pseuds/MikailaT
Summary: In a fit of physical starvation, Jaina makes a horrible mistake.   Sylvanas' response to this mistake is more than a little surprising.





	A Long Overdue Reprieve

Sylvanas strode through the corridors of Theramore keep with a casual air and a hint of frustration. The last few months have been an utter chore, her receiving orders from the Warchief with little to know explanation as to what was going on. All the Banshee Queen knew was that dragons were involved and apparently that was all Thrall thought she needed to know. Between that and the Kor’Kron breathing down her neck, she was in need of levity.

She came closer to her desired location, a smile threatened to creep onto her face. Though she would admit it to no one, Jaina Proudmoore was one of the few pleasuress she would allow herself in her unlife. The young mage looked upon Windrunner with the same love she had when the elf was alive. At first Sylvanas chalked it up to foolish naivety and struggled against it. However, after the events of the Undercity and the assault against Arthas in Icecrown Citadel, the two women only grew closer. Proudmoore would even go so far as to call Sylvanas her lover, though the risen elf hardly thought that she had earned such a title since her undeath.

Regardless, Jaina understood Sylvanas, and while they technically stood on opposite sides, Sylvanas never worried about Jaina using that understanding against them. She could count on Proudmoore's foolish hope for peace, as she said to assure her fellow Forsaken.

Sylvanas reached the door to Proudmoore’s quarters. Pained, her night elven bodyguard, was notably absent from her post. Jaina must have sent her on a mission, Good, they could be alone. She lifted her clawed gauntlet and rapped at the door. After a moment, it was answered by a young blonde haired woman, her eyes widened in surprise.

“Sylvanas!” Jaina exclaimed before a smile slightly too wide to be comfortable spread across her face. “What a wonderful surprise! What brings you here?”

Sylvanas took but a moment to look over Jaina before she replied. Something was off. The mages face was inordinarily flushed, the robes she was wearing now came with and unusually high collar and her breath smelled faintly of wine that she suspected came from the empty bottle the banshee could see on her desk.

”...I simply require a moment’s reprieve from this infuriating world,” Sylvanas replied, her tone soft and yet booming with dark power. “I was hoping you could assist with that.”

The smile stayed on Jaina’s face, though was no less forced as she stood aside to let Sylvanas enter. “O-Of course! Come on in! Can I get you anything? Tea? Maybe some wine... if I have any left that is?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Sylvanas said, taking a seat on the couch beside the mages bookshelf. “I must say, I didn’t think I would catch you so surprised. Usually you send your Kal’Dorei bloodhound away when you’re expecting me.”

Jaina looked away from the cabinet she was pretending to rummage through and laughed slightly. “Pained? Oh no, she was needed back home for something. I had to reassure her a thousand times over that I would be fine. The poor woman worries too much.”

“Well your Alliance does hold you in such high esteem,” Sylvanas offered. “It would make sense that some unsavory folk would see you as a priority target in these turbulent times.” A statement that Jaina’s time with the banshee has taught her to interpret as ‘I would worry about you too,’ Sylvanas was very apt at concealing her concern behind the veil of pragmatism, but at this point, Jaina could see right through it.

“Heh, sweet talker,” Jaina teased.

“Slander,” Sylvanas countered, her eyes fixed on the mage. ”... Everything is alright, yes? You seem distracted.”

“Oh, absolutely! You’re here after all. Why wouldn’t I be alright?”

“Because you can’t seem to look me in the eyes,” Sylvanas said, standing up and walking towards the mage. Jaina took only a step back as the banshee approached before she reinforced her smile. “W-What do you mean? I’m looking you in the eyes right now. See? They’re not so scary, you big softie.”

Sylvanas recognized Jaina’s playful jab as a method of distraction and disregarded it. She closed the distance between the two and observed Jaina more closely, noticing something almost immediately. A faint magical signature imprinted onto Jaina. It was faint, made no less easier to detect with Sylvanas’ muted elven senses, but it was still there.

Jaina was in contact with something powerful and the faint trace of purple Sylvanas could see on the mages neck from the hem of her collar told her exactly what kind of contact that was.

“Someone’s touched you,” Sylvanas said, her voice conveying neutral detachment to her claim.

The strained smile and feigned obliviousness on Jaina’s face began to crumble in the wake of the banshee’s unyielding gaze. With a single choked back sob, the mage fell to her knees before her.

“Oh Sylvanas, I am so sorry!” she cried, her entire body trembling. “I-I was frustrated and desperate for affection an- and he was there an- I was weak. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I am so, so sorr-”

“Why are you apologizing?” Sylvanas asked.

Jaina looked up at the impossibly beautiful dark ranger standing before her, a hint of confusion etched on her otherwise unreadable face. ”... B-Because I slept with somebody else?” she guessed, as if unsure if that was the correct answer.

Sylvanas huffed out a small laugh, her powerful, hollow voice adding an unintended sinister tone to it. “As opposed to what? Sleeping with me?” The banshee took a knee, bringing her gaze on level with Jaina’s. “My silly little mage. I do not fault you for tending to your living needs. I am the last creature on this earth you need to explain yourself to. I know what undeath has taken from me. It would be foolish naivety of me to assume you still desire me like-“

“That’s not true!” Jaina blurted out. “I have always wanted you. I still do.”

“And how much have you had to drink exactly?” Syvanas asked pointing to the empty wine bottle.

“What? Oh, Sylvanas I slept that off hours ago,” Jaina explained. “I’m not saying this out of drunken stupidity.”

“Then you’re just saying it to spare my feelings,” Sylvanas countered.

An almost offended look spread across Jaina’s face. “No, I’m not! Get in that bed over there and I’ll prove it.” She looked the banshee dead in her crimson gaze with determination despite the furious blush growing on her face.

Sylvanas could only chuckle at Jaina’s eagerness, holding the mages’ chin up with a single clawed finger. “I highly doubt your new lover would approve of that.”

“He’s not my new lover. What happened was a mistake and it is NOT happening again,” Jaina replied, shuddering as she recalled the event.

Elven ears perked up in curiosity. “It was that bad, hmm?” She asked before lifting Jaina off of the floor and guiding her back to the couch. “Then by all means, Lady Proudmoore. Come and tell me all about it.”

Jaina sat down beside Sylvanas with a sigh. ”.... I don’t even know how it happened. He... he followed me home and .... and kissed me. And for SOME reason I was like ’.... yeah, ok. I guess this is happening.’ God what is wrong with me?”

“You’re accepting MEN as bedmates, that’s what’s wrong,” Sylvanas replied, a smirk playing on her lips. “So who is this mistake man of yours. It’s not Thrall, is it?”

“What? NO! Oh Tides, no! I-I’m pretty sure he would split me in half! Besides... I think he has a mate now.”

“Does he? Hmmm, odd how you knew that before me. I wonder what else my Warchief is hiding from me?” She rolled her eyes and dismissed the thought as something to worry about later. “Alright then who is it?”

Jaina grimaced before meeting Sylvanas’ eyes. ”.... His name is Kalecgos.”

“Wait... the dragon? ... Proudmoore, I thought you said you didn’t want to be split in half.”

“Oh shut up. Dragons can take human form and you know it! ... Well in his case, half elven form. I have no idea why.”

“For matters most pretentious, I’m sure,” Sylvanas offered.

“It certainly doesn’t give him any familiarity with the human body that’s for sure. I swear, half the time it was like he didn’t know where to touch me. And...”

”.... And what?” Sylvanas asked.

”.... And he said the wrong name.”

To the uninitiated, the laughter Sylvanas let out would have been classified as malevolent. Luckily Jaina knew that was just due to her nature as a banshee and couldn’t be helped. It still didn’t make her any less embarrassed.

“Well it’s good to know that men of any species are completely useless,” Sylvanas said with a cackle.

“Yes well... I can’t exactly fault him for that,” Jaina said, her face beet red.

“Oh? And why’s that?”

”... Because I was thinking about you the entire time.”

The room fell into dead silence for a moment.

“I mean, it was terrible, make no mistake... but when I imagined that it was you who kissed me.... you who was touching me... it nearly felt right. I had to bite my lip to keep from calling out your name. I wanted you then and there. I wanted you ever since you came back to my life and I still want you now.”

It was Sylvanas’ turn to avoid eye contact. “You want what I once was, Jaina. The second I would start humoring this idea, you would convulse in disgust.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Jaina argue, scooting closer to Sylvanas. “You aren’t some shambling, rotting corpse. I’ve known you long enough to know that. Your undeath has not made you any less beautiful, especially not to me. Your touch... it gives me chills. Your voice has made my knees nearly give out. When I see your fangs as you talk, I want to feel them in my neck. I don’t just want you when you were alive. I want you, as you are, right now.”

As she spoke, Jaina carefully pulled the cloak down from Sylvanas’ head, brushed aside her silver blonde hair and began planting soft kisses onto the banshee’s neck. Sylvanas tensed immediately. One thing she hadn’t realized would change about her after the pact she made with the Val'kyr was her renewed senses. She could actually feel Jaina’s lips upon her. She could feel the hand trailing up her armored thigh. She still didn’t feel it as strongly as she did in life, but by the Void did she feel it. It was overwhelming. It was too much.

“Stop,” Sylvanas choked out, irritation quickly growing inside her when Jaina did not heed her. “STOP!” she repeated loudly, pushing Jaina away.

The mage’s eyes were wide with shock, trembling at the sight of the angry banshee. Before she could stammer out an apology, Sylvanas spoke again. ”...Not like this,” she said, managing to calm her voice. “Not yet.”

“I’m so sorry. I-“

“Let’s just focus on you, tonight,” Sylvanas proposed. “You’re the frustrated one after all.”

Heat rose in Jaina’s cheeks. “Are you sure?”

Sylvanas responded by scooping Jaina up into her arms and lifting her up bridal style, earning a surprised yelp from the mage. “Indeed.”

Within a few quick steps, Sylvanas had Jaina over to the bed in the corner before laying her down. The younger woman’s golden hair spilling onto the mattress, her ocean blue eyes looking up at her with a growing need. Her chest rising and falling with quickened breath. Proudmoore looked irresistible like this.

“Sylvanas,” she said in a breathy voice.

“Shhhh,” Sylvanas shushed, her gauntlet clad hand stroking the mage’s cheek. “Just relax.”

Sylvanas unfastened the buckles keeping her gauntlets in place, allowing them to slip onto the floor with a loud thud. The remainder of her heavy armor followed suit, leaving the dark ranger in just her leathers. From there, she proceeded to the familiar task of removing Jaina’s robes. Very slowly. The mage shifted her body to assist in removing them with only a little impatient writhing. Before too long, Proudmoore laid bare before her. Sylvanas’ lips curled upwards in a hungry smile.

”Look at you,” the banshee cooed. “How unbecoming of an arch mage.”

“Sylvanas, please,” Jaina whined. “Don’t bring me this close just to tease me.”

Sylvanas shushed her as she lowered herself onto the bed beside Jaina. Cupping the younger woman’s cheek, she tilted her head to meet her crimson gaze. “Tell me when to stop. Don’t worry about sparing my feelings, the moment you stop wanting this, tell me.”

”... I will, I promise,” Jaina nodded.

“Good,” Sylvanas purred before closing the distance between their lips.

The kiss started off chaste enough, but grew in passion and desire as the seconds passed. Jaina’s lips were as soft and sweet as Sylvanas remembered, if tasting slightly of wine. Her bare hands reacquainted themselves with the curves of the human’s body. First the general shape, then the specifics. Her hands settled on Jaina’s ample breasts, gently kneading the soft flesh before rolling the stiffened nipples between practiced, calloused fingertips. The simple act caused Jaina to moan into Sylvanas’ mouth as their tongues danced a familiar dance.

The risen elf’s hand then trailed downward, caressing the soft surface of Jaina’s stomach before running her palm along one of their thighs. The mages legs parted in anticipation. Sylvanas resisted the urge to chuckle at how eager Jaina was acting. Perhaps the younger woman did want her after all. She gently grazed Jaina’s inner thigh with her knuckles though stayed just on the hum of where the mage needed her most.

“Sylvanas,” Jaina whined.

“Patience, my little mage,” Sylvanas chastised softly. “It’s been ages since I’ve gotten to warm you up like this. Let me indulge myself, unless you want to be fucked by cold fingers.”

Jaina let out an almost petulant huff before Sylvanas brought her warmed lips onto the mage’s neck. Immediately her pouting turned into gasps and choked moans, her back arching off of the mattress. Her thighs closed around Sylvanas’ hand, trapping it between them. The friction of her legs rubbing together, desperate for any contact, allowed her fingers to warm up slightly faster. Sylvanas allowed it, but reminded Jaina just who was in control with a pair of fangs that suddenly came down onto her neck. Not hard enough to break the skin but enough to make her body seize.

“Oh, Tides yes.” Jaina said between shallow gasps. “More. Please!”

Sylvanas ran her tongue along the teeth marks she left, soothing the indented flesh before bringing her lips up to Jaina’s ear. “How long have you wanted me?” the banshee asked, her voice in a low sultry tone.

”Ever since you came back,” Jaina answered without delay, her arousal now finding its way onto the sheets.

“How badly have you wanted me?”

“I’ve never wanted someone more. When you first came here, I-I wanted you to fuck me against the bookcase like you used to. I would ruin my sheets with how much I touched myself imagining what you would do to me. I... I even wanted you in the Undercity. I wanted to be on my knees and beg for your forgiveness with my tongue as you sat upon your throne.”

Sylvanas felt something as Jaina recounted her fantasies to her. It felt as though heat was pooling in her stomach as it once did for her in life. She could swear that her core was gathering arousal as it used to. This hunger was familiar yet alien at the same time. Still, she chose not to dwell on it and focus on the task at hand.

“Oh what a filthy little mage you are,” Sylvanas teased, her voice drenched in carnal tones. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Jaina pleaded. “By the tides, yes! Please!”

“Very well. You’ve been patient enough.”

Jaina’s legs parted once more as Sylvanas came closer to her heat. The mage was dripping wet by the time her practiced digits arrived to their desired location and with a single, lengthy stroked of the glistening folds, Jaina nearly came undone already. Sylvanas smiled as she continued to play with the sensitive entrance, her lover’s hips already rocking against her hand for more. She conceded and gave Jaina what she wanted, her elegant fingers slipping inside her with ease.

Jaina’s eyes shot open, her arms wrapped around Sylvanas’ back as a long relieved moan escaped from her gaping mouth. “Oh yes! Right there!” Sylvanas chuckled and gave the mage what she wanted, her fingers curling and touching her exactly where she knew she liked it. As she did, the heel of her palm pressed firmly against Jaina’s swelling erect clit allowing her to rub against it with every roll of her hips. The younger woman tightened her hold around Sylvanas as she continued to moan loudly against her long ears.

“Oh Tides.... oh yes! ... Sylvanas... it’s been so long. You feel so good! Harder! Please!” Her desperate moans became near sobs as the relief she desired for so long was almost upon her. Years of frustration and a bout of unsatisfying sex the night before left her body approaching the brink much quicker than she had expected. Sylvanas could have teased her some more. Dragged the thing out a few moments longer. But she had forgotten how wonderful it was to hear Jaina’s sounds of pleasure directly into her ear. She wanted to hear Jaina climax nearly as badly as the mage needed it herself. Her hand doubled its efforts inside Jaina’s core. Her fangs found their way back onto the younger woman’s neck. Her spare hand pinched and rolled the stiff nipple of Jaina’s breast mercilessly. Sylvanas needed to hear her cum. To FEEL her cum.

And within a moment, they both got what they wanted. Jaina’s entire body seized as white hot pleasure shot through her. A single unrestrained cry of ecstasy tore from the mage’s throat as her mind knew nothing but the sweet euphoria of release. After a moment of what felt like endless bliss, her body collapsed back against the plush mattress, lungs burning with the need for air.

Her vision was blurry and full of stars, eventually finding the ability to focus on the woman who gave her so much pleasure.

“There you are,” Sylvanas teased with a gentle peck against Jaina’s lips. “For a moment I thought I might have to summon my Val'kyr.”

Jaina responded, not with words, but a low moan of satisfaction.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?” Sylvanas mused.

“Very,” Jaina managed, her voice slurred slightly with her mind still drunk in the afterglow. ”... Thank you, my darling.”

“Heh... ‘darling’... you’re the one creature on this world who I would let call me that.”

“An honor,” Jaina managed to quip. Her arms found the strength to pull herself up slightly and plant a grateful kiss on Sylvanas’ lips. “Thank you, though. Seriously. I... I needed this so badly... Needed you.”

After a moment of unreadable expression, Sylvanas smiled and kissed back. “It would seem that I needed it to.” It was then that a glint of mischief could be seen in her smoldering gaze. “So how long before you’re ready to go again.”

Jaina blinked. “A-Again?”

“Yes. You should know that I never leave you with just one orgasm,” Sylvanas drawled. “What was our record before?”

Jaina took a moment to recall. ”... I... I think we got to five times one night before I passed out?”

“Let’s see if we can go for six tonight.”

”.... Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of smut that could be considered canon to DSMO. Just didn't wanna wait for the appropriate time window to write this.


End file.
